


kittens of mystacor's magic

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blankets, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Flash Exchange 2020, Talking, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She took Adora’s hands in her own and guided her towards her exposed belly, and saw how her girlfriend practically lit up as she felt the kicks on her baby bump, smiling.“This is unbelievable, that’s our babies in there.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	kittens of mystacor's magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



No one had expected this to happen. After all, who thought that just kissing and cuddling could lead to pregnancy during a vacation ot Mystacor? Certainly not Adora or Catra, to say the least.

It wasn’t until after Catra started showing, feeling the kicks from several little kittens inside of her that she and Adora looked into it, obviously terrified over  _ how _ Catra was carrying in the first place. But, as it turned out, there was a week long celebration every year in Mystacor were the sorcerers unleashed as special magic in the air that made it possible for same sex couples unable to get pregnant on their own, to get pregnant. Couples from all over Etheria swarmed to Mystacor during that time of year, and all they had to do was to cuddle and kiss, and being close, exactly like they had been during their vacation.

Growing up in the Horde, of course neither had known about this, but when they found out that there was a perfectly logical explanation about the litter of babies now growing inside of Catra, it turned into a more than welcome surprise. They had talked about children before, but had thought it would happen in the future.

Now, Catra was lying under a mountain of blankets, curled up next to Adora, nuzzling her face again Adora’s shoulder, cuddling closer to her. She had her hands on her stomach, making sure to keep her claws away as she felt the constant kicks from several little babies, if she guessed correctly, there would be atleast three of them when the day finally came. She took Adora’s hands in her own and guided her towards her exposed belly, and saw how her girlfriend practically lit up as she felt the kicks on her baby bump, smiling.

“This is unbelievable, that’s our babies in there.”

“Yeah, and they’re all already as stubborn as their mothers, kicking and fighting non stop, never giving me a break, these little rascals. I swear, they’re gonna be a handful.”

“Well, aren’t all babies? They’re gonna be adorable. Do you think they’ll have your ears and long fluffy tails?”

“I hope, I can’t imagine life being tailless.”

  
“Hey!”

“No offense, but you don’t know what you’re missing.”

Adora nodded, pressing a soft kiss against Catra’s forehead, and then felt another kick where she touched Catra’s belly.

“You weren’t kidding, they kick a lot. I’m gonna name this little fighter Finn.”

“Can you atleast wait until they’re out to name them?”

“Well, what’s the fun in that?”


End file.
